The present invention relates to a dispensing assembly for fluid vending machines, and more particularly to a dispensing assembly having a platform rotatably secured within a housing in the vending machine which can be drawn outward so that a user supplied container can be readily accessed.
The pivoting dispenser assembly of the present invention is particularly well suited to fluid vending machines of the type which requires a user supplied container, such as vending machines for dispensing potable water or similar fluids that normally dispenser fluids in larger volumes than that commonly delivered in beverage vendors which also dispense cup type containers. As a user would be able to rotate the platform of the assembly out of the housing after the container therein was filled, the task of removing of the laden container without spillage is considerably reduced. Furthermore, the dispenser assembly of the present invention includes an electric switch which shuts off the egress of liquid into a container during a dispense cycle should a user draw out the platform before a selected volume of liquid is dispensed. This feature is useful for users which have containers of varying or indeterminate volume so as to avoid overflow.